Saving a life
by Krimmro
Summary: Sora expects his best friend Roxas over, but he ends up showing late. Roxas tells Sora he saved a life and the brunette tells him it was reckless until he blurts something out and they both feel the same way. maybe more? M for language and smutness Rokuso


Disclaimer: I dun own any chracters.

What I do own is the… very… random ff here before you XD

Warning: yaoi, language, Rokuso, lemonie goodness :3

Enjoy you smut loving fans!

Saving Lives

Friday afternoon; after school... No one was home except the 16 year old brunette Sora. He was patiently waiting for his friend to come visit him for the night.  
>But something was off...<br>He was to be at his house 30 minutes ago.  
>Sora was getting impatient; today was the day he was suppose to confess his loust and want for his friend. Today was the day he was to turn his dreams of his friend into reality.<p>

A knock on the door brought his mind out of the clouds and he looked towards the brown door, heart beating erratically. He walked over and opened the door revealing a sewaty, dirty, scratched and bruised blond, who was panting heavily.

"Roxas! What the hell happened to you?" Sora took Roxas' shoulders and ulled him into the house. He closed the door and looked at Roxas who had a smirk on his face.

"Sora, I saved a life." he said tossing his bag to the side. The brunettes blue eyes grew wide.

"Really? How? Who?" Sora questioned, taking hold of Roxas' hand and dragged him to the bathroom.

"I was on my way here and I saw this dog in the middle of the road and this vehicle was coming but the dog didn't hear it so I ran to the dog and pushed it out of the way and we rolled down a hill..." Roxas explained as Sora became concerned.

"Roxas, that was reckless of you." He didn't want to be mad at the blond but he was happy; he just didn't want to show it.

"Sora..." Roxas sat on the edge of the bathtub while Sora grabbed a facecloth and wet it down. "I saved a life!"

"But you could have lost yours!" Sora protested and wiped the dirt off Roxas' face and arms placing bandaids on the cuts as he went along. Roxas went quiet as Sora bent down in front of him to finish cleaning him off. The blond took his shirt off for Sora to wash and the brunette blushed a little.

"Sora why are you makin this such a big deal?" Roxas suddenly asked.

"You made me really worried Roxas." Sora replied, blushing a little harder.

"Why were you worried?" Roxas askd and cocked his head.

"Because I love you."

Roxas' eyes narrowed and stayed on the brunette, whose eyes went wide and a hand was placed on his mouth.

"You... love me? Really?"

/Damnit Sora! You slipped up!/ Sora thought to homself.

Roxas got up and walked to Sora. "Answer me." Roxas had a serious look on his face. "Did you just say you love me?" The blond stopped only from the brunette.

Sora was blushing but answered a solemly "I do..." then his gaze turned elsewhere.  
>Sora had thought he messed up until he felt himself be pushed up against the wall and something squeezing his crotch from beyond the clothing. He hit the wall with a THUD.<br>"Ah!" Sora exclaimed and looked at Roxas whose face was inches from hims. The sly blond began massaging Sora and kissing his tanned neck. Right then and there Sora could feel himself getting hard.  
>"Nng... Rox...ah... What... what a-are you nmnnn... d-doing?" Sora managed to get out, not wanting this to end. Wait! Does this mean Roxas feels the same?<br>"Playing." The blond answered and nibbled Sora's ear, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. Roxas gropped him harder making the brunette moan a cock hardening moan of pleasure.  
>"Sora... I love you too." The blue eyed blond whispered into the brunettes ear as his left hand made its way under Sora's shirt and up to one of his nipples.<br>Roxas was good, but Sora had never done anything like this. Being a virgin every movement felt like pure ecstacy was being poured into his being. he craved for more of this touch and apperently so did Roxas. Moans were already pouring from the brunettes mouth like waterfalls. Sora grabbed a fistfull of blond locks and his breathing becam harder but that wasn't the only thing getting harder.

"Oh God!" he moaned letting Roxas know how good it felt, to be touched.  
>Roxas laughed misteviously and pinned Sora against the wall harder, removing his hand from the brunettes pants to allow their clothed erections to rub against eachother. the blue eyed brunette moaned the most exotic and arousing moan he has ever heard, let alonr from himself. He did not know he had it in him.<p>

Something suddenly took over him; possessed him to say the most arousing words...

"Bed. Now." He commanded and he jumped up and wrapped his legs around the blue-eyed blond's hips; while Roxas held Sora up by the brunette's ass and smirked. Their eyes met as their lips crashed together and tongues danced.

Roxas coordinated his way to the brunette's room and laid on top of him on the bed. Sora's hips pushed up, wanting some sort of touch; connection; feeling; friction. Roxas moaned this time into the victim's mouth.

"Take me… fuck me; do whatever you want with me." Sora whispered suddenly feeling the blond get harder against his own hardness.

Roxas ran his hands over the brunette's abs and moved them lower. This gave the brunette Goosebumps and he slightly flinched at the unbelievably amazing pressure in his lower abdomen.

"You like to be touched I see, let's see if you like to be teased as well." Roxas stated and unzipped Sora's pants with his teeth and pulled them down with his hands, pulling both garments off and tossing them on the floor. The air felt good on the tanned brunettes erect muscle.

The blond hovered lower down the embarrassed brunettes body and took hold of Sora's cock. Sora gasped at the feeling of someone else's hands on his own muscle, but it was worth it.

Roxas worked his hand up and down slowly, but what Sora didn't know is that Roxas had other plans. The blond picked up his pace as Sora squirmed under him, blushing wildly and from the heat of his body rising. He was panting and he felt himself get close… something he has not done in a while.

He also just learned that he likes to be teased when Roxas also rubbed his nipples and kissed him everywhere, while toying with muscles and sensitive patches of skin. A few minutes of that felt like hours of pleasurefull playing.

"Aaaah… R-Rox!" Sora moaned bucking his hips upward a little getting that little extra feeling he wanted. He wants to find out what it feels like to be with someone like this, only further.

Suddenly the brunette felt something warm and wet on his penis. He looked down and saw the sexiest thing ever. Roxas had taken Sora in his mouth and was licking and running his teeth along the muscle.

OUP! Nosebleed.

The brunette was in heaven. "Ah Roxas… feels so-ah… good." He told the blond who was making a dirty face at Sora.

The brunette was taken by surprise and stung with disappointment when he felt Roxas' head disappear and be replaced with a ring of some sort. Sora pouted.

"Roxas, what's that?" he asked curiously.

"It's a cock ring. It's so you don't cum too soon and last longer. Roxas replied with a wink while his other eye was covered by his blond bangs. He spread Sora's legs more before saying "How 'bout some rimming?" and he with that he moved his head down lower.

"What's rim-AH!" Sora moaned. He felt something wet touch him by his ass, and he knew it was Roxas' tongue. It felt so weird but amazing and it had a certain spark to it.

Roxas was licking his ass and Sora was completely astounded. It tickled a little and Sora giggled soon after he realized it was a bad idea because Roxas removed his fingers and replaced then with two wet fingers.

Sora wanted to cum so badly. He knew this was going to be a long couple hours.

The blond scissored his fingers as the brunette released breathly moans.

"I'm guessing you like the whole works: touching, teasing… let's see about fucking." Roxas smiled a badass smile and removed his garments. Sore felt heat engulf his face and he knew he was blushing.

"You're cute." Roxas giggled as Sora sat up.

"I don't want to only be cute; I want to be naughty." The brunette leaned down and bit down on the blonds' neck. Roxas gasped at the sudden movement but smirked, loving this newly discovered side of his friend.

"You ready?" the blond asked the flushed male.

"I've been ready since you came into the house." Sora whispered into the love-crazed male's ear. "Take me away." As soon as those words left the tanned boys mouth, the blond pushed himself into Sora who wrapped his arms around his friends neck and clung to him.

"Rox… i-it hirts…. Ah… I like it." Sora said.

"Sora, you like it rough?" roxas questioned letting Sora adjust.

I th-think so… I've never-ng-done this be-before." Sora grabbed Roxas' ass with an evil smile as Roxas started moving his hips at a slow but medium pace.

"You're a virgin?" the blond asked with a smirk seeing the brunettes face burn with crimson and panting increase with his thrusts.

Sora nodded, closing his eyes and letting the feeling of Roxas inside him sweep through him.

"Not for long." Roxas whispered in Sora's ear making him shudder and moan in response. The blond's movement quickened and the brunette's pleasure increased. Sora tried to keep him moaning down but if Roxas did anything else… he didn't know if he could contain them.

Sweat dripped from both bodies as Sora thrusted his hips a little off from Roxas; but he was new at this and it was worth it.

"Fuck yes Roxas! Harder!" something possessed him to say even more arousing words. Said boy smiled an almost satisfying smile as he moved his hips faster and harder.

"Sora, you whore… I love it when you talk dirty." Rxas stated.

Sora flung his head back and bit his lip from moaning too loud.

"But I'mmmm… ah your… whore." The brunette managed to say with a smirk.

Without warning, Roxas brushed up against something inside Sora, who moaned but to Roxas it was more of a pleasure filled scream.

"Jackpot." The blond said, trying to hit that bundle of nerves harder and faster every time. The brunette dug his fingernails into the sweaty blonds back.

"Oh baby…" Sora moaned at the incredible feeling, wanting to cum so badly, but still unable to because of the ring.

Trying to be seductive, Sora raised his head to the blond's neck and bit down on a sensitive part of flesh. Roxas shuddered and grunted, feeling more bliss fill him to the brim. The brunette arched his back for an even better feel and to make the boy above him go deeper. Rox also positioned himself at a different angle, so that Sora's moans were louder and blissful.

"R-Rox… p…please! Ah take… it nng o-off." Sora pleaded as the pressure and euphoria wanting to be released from his hot, shaking body.

Hitting Sora's sweet spot every thrust, Roxas shook his head and sucked on the brunette's neck leaving a hickey in his wake.

"I wanna play more." Roxas whispered teasing one of Sora's nipples.

Sora on the other hand did not want to admit he loved this and did not want it to stop, but he did not know how much longer he could go. He never knew something like this could feel so amazing.

"Oh fuck…" Sora moaned, clinging to Roxas, never wanting to let this blond angel go. Sora loved him, and looks like Roxas does too.

Roxas also adored the noises and movements his beloved was making. Sora was going crazy; bucking his hips now in sync with Roxas so his bliss went over the edge.

"God damnit… Nnn… Roxas!" Sora exclaimed panting in his lovers ear; his body was uncontrollably shaking and twitching outside and inside. He was growing tired and at any moment he would crash.

"Damn Sora… you feel… so good inside." Roxas told his newly acquired boyfriend with a smile. Sora smiled back and nibbled on a sensitive patch of skin on his ear. The blond giggled and slipped the ring off Sora who relaxed his body and sighed.

"Sora…"

"Ah… Hmm?"

"Cum Sora." Roxas whispered caressing the brunettes face, looking at him lovingly.

Sora's body shook and he swore loudly as he released his seed on his lover's stomach and fell on his back, panting heavily and seeing stars. His walls tightened around Roxas whose pleasure exploded inside Sora. He stayed there for a few deep breaths before pulling out and laying down beside the hot, dizzy brunette."

"You're not… a virgin… anymore." Roxas smiled making Sora look up at him with mirrored beautiful blue eyes. Sora tied to laugh but he was out of breath and had no energy.

"Sure beats… when I… jerk off… thinking of… you." Sora stated, being the one doing the teasing this time.

"Whoa… that was really out there." Roxas looked at Sora, acting disgusted.

"It's true!" Sora pouted and crossed his arms. "It's not my fault you're so hot." Roxas laughed and Sora's eyes widened and he put his hand over his mouth, realizing what he said.

Roxas rolled onto his hands and knees overtop the blushing brunette.

"Just kiss me." The blond leaned his head down and kissed Sora who lazily wrapped his arms around his lover's neck as the brunette kissed back, unaware of Sora's mom standing in the doorway.

**Ally: its lame I know… PWP… I know…But it's for a special person so I had to ;) you know who you are! 3 **

**Anywhosers, so next time you save a life, God knows what's going to be the outcome XD Baahahaha!**

**I'm lame… I know, but I'm loved!**

**For you, my sweet Jessica! God knows I love you Babe!**

**I hope its ok, I kind of lost my inspiration for a while… but I got a little back… even if it's really suck-ish… o well**

**Later Gaters! **


End file.
